


name

by Mishaa



Series: Search and Kiss and Destroy [5]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaa/pseuds/Mishaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He begs Saruhiko to just stop, to stop saying his name, to stop haunting him, to stop being his enemy and to return to being his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	name

Misaki hates it when Saruhiko calls his name. Not for the lack of respect—they've known each other far too long for that to be a problem—but because of how it drags the past to light, bringing with it emotions Misaki doesn't want to feel or to even remember.

_"Don't ever leave me, Misaki."_

_"Because I won't ever leave you."_

 

His voice resonates in Misaki's mind, reminding him off the past and all the things that came with that, the things that Saruhiko didn't value enough to stay with him for.

_"I'll protect you, Misaki."_ _"I won't let anyone hurt Misaki!"_

 

Misaki bitterly scoffs at this memory now. Because all along, there was nothing there to protect him from except Saruhiko himself, and the betrayal that came with him. Someone should have told him back then that Saruhiko was a back-stabbing bastard that couldn't see a good family even when it was right in his face. And that it wouldn't be poverty, or hunger, that'd break him but the sight of Saruhiko's back turned.

Of course, to be fair, he didn't think his younger self would believe anything bad said about Saruhiko, but someone really should have just tried. It'd have saved him a whole lot of heart break and tears, and long sleepless nights.

_"Misaki's the one I treasure the most."_

_"Misaki…"_

 

He hates how Saruhiko says his name, not for lack of respect, but because of the promises that came with it, promises that Saruhiko couldn't keep.

_"Misaki… I like you."_

_"I love you, Misaki."_

 

Because every time he'd hear his name leave Saruhiko's mouth, he had come to expect that the kind of words that would make his heart clench and beat, and would put butterflies in his stomach, would follow and when instead it's a clash of swords and bats and power, this fucking awful feeling hits him, and he doesn't know if it's disappointment or what, only that he wants to rip his fucking chest out because it's annoying, and he knows he  _shouldn't_  feel this way and that there was no fucking reason to feel this way at all.

But he feels it anyway, and it annoys him to hell, and he just wants it to  _stop_  so he begs Saruhiko to just stop, to stop saying his name, to stop haunting him, _to stop being his enemy and to return to being his friend._

**Author's Note:**

> This came from the fic I was working on to fill that prompt from the anon about their first time.


End file.
